Debbie Loomis
Biography Debbie Loomis is the main antagonist. She posed as a local reporter to seek revenge against those responsible for killing her son, Billy Loomis. She not only wanted revenge against Sidney Prescott, but also Gale Weathers, since she bragged about shooting Billy first. Mrs. Loomis is arguably the clumsiest Ghostface. She orchestrated the copycat killing spree with the assistance of psychopathic film student Mickey Altieri. However, Mickey and Debbie herself were both ultimately killed in the process. Scream 2 Mrs. Loomis did not assist Mickey in the first two murders of their copycat killing spree, Windsor College students Phil Stevens and Maureen Evans. Phil and Maureen go to a premiere of the new horror movie, Stab, an adaption of the novel Gale wrote on the Woodsboro murders. Mickey hid in a toilet stall awaiting Phil, where he then stabbed Phil with a six-inch knife through the stall in the ear as he placed it against the wall to hear his apparently amusing noises. After Phil dies, Mickey puts on his clothes murders Maureen while the audience thinks it's part of the movie premiere. The following day, Mrs Loomis arrives at Windsor College under the alias Debbie Salt where she introduces herself to a slightly annoyed Gale. That same night, Mickey and her prepare to claim their third victim, a film student named Cici Cooper, who was chosen due to having a similar first name to the third victim of the Woodsboro murders, Casey Becker. Mrs. Loomis calls Cici, taunting her at first then poses as her boyfriend, Ted, to distract Cici and her sorority sister, Dawnie, while Mickey sneaks into the house through the open front door. After Dawnie leaves, Mrs. Loomis reveals he is not Ted and scares Cici into closing her front door and setting the alarm. When Cici answers the phone the second time, confused at first by why it's ringing when she didn't hang up, Mickey leaps out from under the staircase and chases Cici up the stairs. Cici is chased to the very top floor of the house and after hitting Ghostface with a flowerpot and a bicycle, Cici hesitates when she reaches a glass door. Mickey takes advantage of this by grabbing Cici, smashing her through the glass door and stabbing her in the back twice as she tries to get up. Then Mickey grabs Cici and throws her off the balcony from three stories high, with the fall killing her upon impact against the ground. He leaves and blends right back into the party. Mrs Loomis later appears again as Debbie Salt in the front of the sober house where it has now become an official crime scene after the discovery of Cici's lifeless body. She briefly encounters Gale before leaving, letting her know the generic of the who the victim was, before leaving to call Sidney over at her sorority house the party was at. There is a brief verbal encounter where Sidney says, "Then why don't you show your face, you fucking coward?". Debbie attacks Sidney as soon as she hangs up the phone. After a mild intervention by Sidney's boyfriend Derek Feldman, Mrs Loomis is unable to inflict any damage on Sidney and manages to get away. Woodsboro survivor, Dewey Riley, arrives at the scene and investigates the inside of the house after being told by Sidney that's where the killer is. Dewey doesn't find the killer but finds Derek with his arm slashed. Derek sustains no serious damage from his wound, as the blade "conveniently missed every major vein and artery" according to Randy Meeks. This only aroused suspicion onto Derek by Dewey and Randy, fellow Woodsboro survivor and film geek. Debbie later calls Randy's cell phone while him, Dewey, Gale and Gale's cameraman, Joel Jones, are having a discussion in the middle of a large park in broad daylight. Randy Meeks answers the phone and explains to Dewey and Gale that it's the killer. Randy keeps Debbie on the phone per Dewey's request, while Gale and Dewey search the surrounding area for people with a mobile phone in their hand. While stalling Debbie, Randy severely insults Billy and Stu. However, his insults about Billy cause Debbie to become "a little knife happy" and pull Randy into Joel's newsvan, throwing him against the newsvan window, slashing his throat and stabbing him in the chest four times; escaping before the others realize Randy's missing. Debbie approaches Gale as Debbie Salt after Cotton's interrogation and Sidney's threatening IM messages in the college library, which finally causes Gale to become fed up of her constant chattering and irritancy. Gale insults 'Debbie Salt' and sends her off. That night, Mickey and Debbie attack Dewey and Gale inside the Windsor College video archives rooms where Mrs. Loomis stabs Dewey in the back, almost completely killing him. Then, she attempts to kill Gale. However, she ultimately gives up since the glass is resistant to damage. While Mickey reveals his identity to Sidney and murders Derek, he also reveals he had been who killed Officer Andrews, Officer Richards and Hallie McDaniel. Meanwhile, Mrs Loomis manages to reach Gale and keep her at gun point until they both arrive at the Windsor College Theatre. She arrives, having lost her 'Debbie Salt' persona and is wide-eyed and as crazy looking as her late son was. This is where she is revealed as the Main Ghostface and her true identity as Billy's mother. Hence, Debbie suddenly double-crosses and shoots Mickey in the left shoulder once and in the chest twice. As Mickey slumps to the floor, he shoots Gale in the side which causes her to fall presumed dead into the instrumental area next to the stage. Mickey drops as well to the floor, apparently dead. She explains her motivation to Sidney, intending to kill her, pinning all the murders on Mickey, and when Sidney reminds her that she abandoned her own son, directly contradicting her claim that she was a good mother. Mrs. Loomis shows obvious regret for this. Death A brief chase hence ensues between Debbie and Sidney, which concludes with Debbie holding Sidney with a large knife pressed against her throat. Cotton Weary then arrives with a loaded gun in his hand. Debbie tries to negotiate with Cotton, offering him what his heart desires in an attempt to convince him to shoot Sidney rather than her. Cotton points the gun at Sidney where he mentions that the Diane Sawyer interview mentioned earlier is looking pretty good compared to her other options. Sidney, much to Debbie and Cotton himself's surprise, agrees the interview, giving Cotton the opportunity to shoot Debbie in the throat, killing her almost instantly. Cotton and Sidney are hence surprised by Gale being alive and only wounded, so he helps her out. The three of them are left wondering if Debbie is really dead or not, a reference to Randy's line of "the moment when the supposedly dead killer comes back to life for one last scare" from the first movie. To their surprise, Mickey is who leaps up screaming, only to be really killed by a hailstorm of bullets fired by Sidney and Gale. Sidney then turns again and shoots Debbie in her forehead. As an explanation for this, Sidney simply exclaims "Just in case!", before dropping the gun and leaving the theatre. Cotton and Gale follow her.